Inch by Inch
by DarkAngel814
Summary: This a story about savannah. Lucy is overprotective so when she mentions savannahs height everyone thinks she crazy but when they get it checked out they might have more to worry about. Will savannah have to deal with this her whole life? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Ok so this is my second please read and review its actually based on me so tell me what you think.**

**Chapter one: Savannah **

**Lucy stared at a picture of her beautiful daughter hanging on the wall of their beautiful house. Savannah was now two years old, she was walking and talking, and she was adorable but Lucy couldn't help feel something was wrong.**

**"Mommy" Savannah cried running over to her mother. She had been at the zoo with her father.**

"**Hey sweetie" Lucy turned around and grabbed her daughter hugging her. Lucy was pregnant with their second child. A boy, Lucy was as crazy as ever.**

"**Hi honey" Kevin said. He kissed her.**

"**Ooh" savannah giggled. "Can Tommy come play? Or Chelsea? Or Carol? Or—"**

"**Slow down, I'll call them" Lucy smiled. **

"**I want them to see my brother" Savannah smiled patting Lucy's stomach.**

"**He isn't here yet," Lucy said. "Soon"**

"**Very soon," Kevin picked savannah up. "What should we name him?"**

"**Big bird" Savannah giggled. "Chicken" She jumped down and started clucking around"**

"**No you're the chicken" Kevin joked. Lucy shushed them. **

"**Hi, Mrs. Brindle, its Lucy Kinkerk Savannah wanted to know if Tommy could come over" Lucy said. "Uh huh, really okay she'll be right over" She hung up.**

"**Okay Mrs. Brindle said that Tommy was having a play date with Chelsea and when he heard he invited you over" Lucy smiled.**

"**Yeah" Savannah jumped up and down. Making Lucy again notice how small she was for a two year old, she looked more like an infant. "Mommy let's go" Savannah marched her chubby little legs to the door putting her coat back on.**

"**What is it?" Kevin asked. **

"**I'll talk to you when you get back" Lucy smiled. **

"**Oh, about that I have to go to work. Detective Michael's just called he needs me"**

"**Fine when you get home later" Lucy sighed kissing him goodbye. She waved them out the door. _Great, no you married a cop what do you expect Luce. I guess I'll go see mom and talk with her about it. _Lucy went into the kitchen and called her mother.**

"**Hello" Annie answered.**

"**Hey mom, its Luce can I come over I want to talk to you" Lucy said. **

"**Sure," Annie said. " Lucy your always welcome you know that"**

"**Great be over soon" Lucy hung up. She grabbed her coat and purse luckily they had two cars.

* * *

**

**Lucy pulled up into the driveway, _home sweet home_. She stared at the house, how could it be so much time had passed it seemed like only yesterday she and her siblings had played in this yard. While in reality it was 12 years ago, such a long time. Lucy turned off the car and waddled inside. Just like always her 7-year old brothers greeted her at the door. **

"**LUCY!" Sam and David cried.**

"**Hey boys" Lucy smiled.**

"**Come and see my art project" Sam said.**

"**No see mine" David protested.**

"**Can't I see both?" she asked.**

"**Ok" They said in unison. Annie ran to the door.**

"**Lucy so good to see you come sit down," Annie said. "Boys if you want Lucy to see your projects you have to bring them to her!"**

"**Oh all right" The boys ran off. When they came back they each had their projects with them. Sam placed his on the table; it was a piece of cardboard with lots of figurines glued down and fake scenery.**

"**It's a world war two simulation," Sam said proudly.**

"**Very nice" Lucy said nodding her head and smiling. _It's so adorable._**

"This is mine" David said. It was a booklet with lots of pictures. " Mommy helped me find the pictures"

"**Wow, cool" Lucy smiled. _Omg they are so grownup._**

"**Ok boys can you let us talk?" Annie said handing the boys their projects.**

"**Okay" The boys ran out of the room, while Ruthie ran in. She had her earphones she was listening to her new I-pod. **

"**Ruthie?" Annie said. Ruthie walked up to the fridge oblivious to her mother. She was dancing. Lucy giggled it was kind of funny since she had no idea they were in the room. Annie got up and pulled out her earphones.**

"**Oww" Ruthie said. She turned around and saw Lucy. "Hey Lucy"**

"**Hey Ruthie" She smiled.**

"**Hey how's Savannah?" Ruthie asked.**

"**She's fine, I think" Lucy sighed.**

"**What do you mean?" Ruthie sat down.**

"**I just think she is a little short for her age don't you guys?" She asked looking at her mom. **

"**Well she is kind of short, but I don't know if it's more then normal" Annie said.**

"**I think it is. When I watch her at the park she is always tripping on her feet and she is so tiny compared to all the other kids" Ruthie said.**

"**I know" Lucy sighed. "What could it be? Is something wrong with savannah?" Lucy began to panic.**

"**Ruthie go upstairs and let me your sister talk" Annie said sternly.**

"**Fine" Ruthie rolled her eyes.**

"**Lucy I'm sure savannah is fine"**

"**Lucy she isn't going to die" Ruthie said trying to reassure.**

"**_What_?" Lucy freaked.**

"**Oops" Ruthie ran upstairs.**

"**OMG I have to go get Savannah—" Lucy was hysterical.**

"**Lucy, she's fine if your worried then bring her to the doctor's okay" Annie said, reassuring her daughter. Lucy sat quietly thinking about it, _why was she so worried? Why would something be wrong with her? What could it be anyway? Would this happen to her son? Was it her fault? Was there even anything wrong?_ "Luce?"**

"**Your right, I'm overreacting I'll arrange an appointment with the doctor she's due for a checkup anyway" Lucy sighed. " Well I better get home thanks" she sighed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This story was published but was removed for grammar mistakes if there are mistakes tell me don't flag me.)**

**Chapter two: Now what?**

**Lucy sat in the living room staring at Savannah's baby book; _Life with her was never simple. Well she is your daughter. So does that make this my fault?_ Kevin walked in drying off his hair. **

"**What are you doing?" He asked.**

"**Just looking at Savannah's baby book, Kevin do you think Savannah is to short?" Lucy asked.**

"**Well she is a little short," Kevin sat down. "Why?"**

"**I want to take her into get her checked out" Lucy sighed. "What if something is wrong?"**

"**Ok but you worry so much" Kevin laughed. Lucy sighed. _Maybe I don't worry enough. Maybe it is all my fault. _Kevin put his arm around Lucy. "Don't worry I'll call the doctor in the morning" Lucy looked at him reassuringly.**

"**Moooooooooooooommy!" Savannah cried. Lucy looked up and laughed, Kevin kissed her on the head and she got up to go see what her daughter wanted.

* * *

**

**Lucy sat with Kevin in the waiting room as Savannah played. It was just like any other doctors office, which made Lucy nervous.**

"**Mr. And Mrs. Kinkerk, Dr. Richards will see you know," Said a nurse with a nasally voice. Lucy hesitantly got up; she picked up Savannah who struggled. They walked down a long corridor, Lucy felt like it was all a dream. They reached the doctors office and stepped inside. The nurse took Savannah to weigh and measure her Lucy reluctantly let go. The doctor walked in.**

"**Hello Lucy, Kevin" He said smiling. **

"**Dr. Richards I'm worried about savannahs height," Lucy blurted out impatiently.**

"**Ok, well lets see, just by looking at her she seems to be abnormally small" He said eyeing Savannah.**

"**Do you have any idea why?" Lucy asked. **

"**Well let me first do a physical, I have an idea but I don't want to jump to a conclusion" The doctor looked Savannah over, she giggled. Lucy sat impatiently watching._ What could be wrong? What's he thinking? Why won't he tell me!_**

"**Ok?" Lucy finally said.**

"**Well, I'm not the right doctor I think you should call this number and make an appointment for Savannah to see an endocrinologist. He'll be able to tell you if anything is wrong." The doctor said. _Wrong doctor? Endocrinologist? What is going on? Is Savannah sick?_**

"**Why? Is Savannah sick?" Kevin asked.**

"**Well not sick, but you should get her checked out" The doctor wrote the number down rushed them out. Lucy picked up Savannah and hugged her tightly. Kevin squeezed her hand.**

"**Now what?" Lucy asked.**

"**We take her to this doctor. We'll take her to every doctor we can to find out what's wrong" Kevin said taking Savannah.

* * *

**

"**So what did the doctor say?" Ruthie asked playing with Savannah. Kevin had driven them to the Camden's house, that was where Lucy wanted to go.**

"**He referred us to another doctor" Lucy spat out hysterically. "Why does she need to see a specialist?"**

"**Lucy chill she's fine" Ruthie sighed, _god I unleashed a monster._**

"**I just…Why Savannah?" Lucy stroked the little blonde head of her perfect _little_ daughter. She smiled up at her mother with big green eyes.**

"**Lucy Savannah will be fine I mean she's just short its not like she is sick so don't worry!" Ruthie sighed playing with Savannah.**

"**I guess your right," Lucy said. _Then why had the doctor referred her? Nobody else in the family had ever had this problem!_ Thoughts raced through Lucy's mind so fast she could barely understand them herself. Kevin was in the kitchen talking with Eric.**

"**I don't know why Lucy is freaking out," Kevin said.**

"**Because shes Lucy" Eric said.**

"**That's true," Kevin sighed.**

"**You don't think something is seriously wrong with Savannah?" Kevin asked.**

"**No but if the doctor wants you to get her checked out I think you should" Eric said. "And if you don't Lucy will be even more hysterical"**

"**I definitely don't need that" Kevin shook his head.

* * *

**

**Kevin had called the number and arranged an appointment for Savannah. Within a week they were again waiting, in this time a hospital waiting room, with Savannah. When the doctor came out Savannah walked up to him.**

"**Hello" Savannah said. Lucy giggled nervously. The doctor immediately took savannah in for tests. When he was done Lucy sat nervously staring at him.**

"**Well your daughter is very talkative" he smiled. He had a scruffy beard; Lucy began to notice how nice he seemed. "OK savannah is going to have to stay in the hospital so we can run some more tests on her—"**

"**What?" Lucy jumped up. "Why? What's wrong with her? I need to know" Kevin held Lucy back she was ready to kill the doctor.**

"**Mrs. Kinkerk, I think Savannah may have pituitary dwarfism" he started. "Its when the child doesn't produce enough growth hormone. Now we'll run some test's to make sure—"**

"**Is savannah going to die?" Lucy cried, savannah raised her eyebrows at that in shock.**

"**No, no of course not. If savannah does have this and didn't get treated all that would happen is she would probably only grow a little more and then stop" the doctor stopped. "Depending on how much growth hormone her body produces but your daughter won't die" Lucy sighed so did savannah which made everyone laugh.**

"**So now what?" Lucy asked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The hospital**

**Lucy lay awake all night sitting by her daughter's side, as her little baby lay in a hospital crib sleeping safe and sound as though none of this was happening. Kevin walked in with some coffee since Lucy refused to sleep so did Kevin.**

"**Hun, you sure you don't want to rest I'll watch savannah" Kevin offered.**

"**No" Lucy shook her head getting up and taking the coffee from Kevin.**

"**You look tired" Kevin said.**

"**How can I sleep I want to know what's wrong with my daughter" Lucy said. "Look at the tubes in her arm Kevin she is two years old"**

"**I know luce I know" He sighed hugging Lucy close to him. They had been running tests on Savannah all week. X-rays, here and there along with all the tubes and needles they poked in her. Watching her daughter cry ripped her heart in half. She just wanted all this to be over. She didn't understand why this was happening to Savannah, she didn't even understand what was happening to Savannah all she knew was that she was tired of all this and just wanted to take Savannah home and be rid of all this mess.

* * *

**

**Lucy awoke the next morning to find Savannah and Kevin gone she got hysterical she jumped up. _Where is she?_ She ran into the hall searching for Kevin she ran past a room where she spotted him.**

"**Hello?" Lucy said.**

"**Luce I didn't want to wake you," Kevin said. "Now your awake we can talk about Savannah" Lucy was about to get hysterical when all of a sudden her stomach hurt. She lost her breath, she felt like she'd been punched. Kevin looked at his wife and knew something was wrong. Her face started to become pale. "Luce? You okay?" **

"**Uh…" Luce shook her head vigorously gripping the seat Kevin was sitting in. "Oww" Lucy cried holding her stomach.**

"**Lucy" Kevin jumped up putting Savannah down.**

"**Mommy!" Savannah began to cry. Lucy collapsed on the floor, the doctor called for medical assistance. **

"**Luce your going to be okay" Kevin said.**

"**Not again," Lucy cried. Soon enough they had doctors rushing in to take Lucy to the maternity ward. Lucy was rushed upstairs where they had to try and stop the baby from coming out. Lucy had gone into labor early from all the stress. Lucy was scared, she was mad at herself for causing this to happen. _Why did I have to get so hysterical!_ Lucy heard voices slurring around her, and people rushing over her. She wanted to ask what was going on but couldn't get the words out because every two seconds a wave ofpain coursed through her body. **

"**Where's Kevin?" She managed to cry weakly. The nurses looked at her as they set her up in her room.**

"**He's coming, he's your husband right?" A nurse said. She nodded crying. **

"**Oww" Lucy cried again. Lucy had an idea what was going on because this wasn't her first baby. "Am I in labor?"**

"**Well yes…" The nurse sighed, the doctor rushed in.**

"**Oh no, but I am not due for another two months" Lucy cried. "OWW!" **

"**Well, If we can't stop the baby your going to have a preemie on your hands" The doctor said. Lucy cried She felt the hysteria coming back.**

"**What caused this?" She cried.**

"**Stress possibly? A number of different reasons" He said, Kevin rushed in.**

"**Where's Savannah—" Lucy cried. "Oww"**

"**I called your mom and dad they're coming to watch her and she is with her doctor right now" Kevin said squeezing her hand.**

"**I'm scared Kevin" Lucy said. **

"**Don't worry" Kevin sighed. Lucy waited for the doctor to say something but he was busy trying to find out if they could stop the baby from coming out yet. Lucy cried, she was terrified about whether or not the baby would be okay. _Did I hurt my baby with stress? Is this my fault? Oww!_ Lucy stared hard at the doctor.**

"**Get ready to deliver because the baby's coming," he said. Lucy stared at Kevin squeezing his hand hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Baby boy**

**Lucy stared at her little baby boy all tiny and scared locked away from reality, she felt saddened looking into his tiny little eyes. She could barely keep from crying, her baby was so tiny and she couldn't help him. **

"**Luce he'll be okay don't worry," Kevin said hugging her. Savannah stared at her little brother.**

"**He is tiny, is it my fault?" She asked.**

"**No, why would you say that?" Lucy asked. **

"**I'm small and you got worried then you got sick" Savannah said.**

"**It's not your fault sweetie" Lucy hugged her daughter tightly.**

"**He is going to be just fine," Kevin, said, looking in at his son. He watched his tummy rise and fall. He looked so helpless with tubes in him.**

"**What's his name?" Savannah asked. Kevin and Lucy looked at each other thinking.**

"**Well I think it should be Alexander, it means protector" Lucy said smiling.**

"**I think that's very fitting" Kevin said. _Alexander! You have to get better I love you so much!_

* * *

**

**Lucy couldn't help but sigh every time she saw her son or her daughter, she couldn't stand it she wanted them both to be okay. She couldn't do anything to help them though. She couldn't do anything… Lucy turned and stared at the doctor.**

"**Ok I think Alexander has a good chance of surviving. We just have to keep an eye out for him. But he should be home soon," He smiled.**

"**Oh thank god," Lucy cried. "And he isn't too small is he?"**

"**No he is a preemie what do you expect?" He smiled at her again; she sighed and gave Kevin a big hug. Lucy felt her life was revolving around hospitals lately.**

"**Well, thank you doctor I have an appointment with another doctor for Savannah."**

"**Well I hope everything goes well with Savannah" He waved them off. Lucy sighed as she left with Kevin. **

**As they rode up the elevatpr for Savannah's diagnosis thoughts zoomed through her mind. Once they got up there they waited quietly for what seemed like forever. Finally the doctor came out as they followed him into his office Lucy felt like screaming she couldn't bear it any longer.**

"**Ok so…" the doctor said as they sat down.**

"**SO?" Lucy half screamed.**

"**Savannah has disease called Pituitary Dwarfism," he said.**

"**What's that?" Lucy asked.**

"**Well Savannah's body doesn't produce enough growth hormone by itself, so she'll have to take shots to help her. Every night," he said.**

"**For how long?" Lucy asked.**

"**Well I don't know but it could be for the rest of her life." He said.**

"**Oh…" Lucy sighed. "But she'll be okay"**

"**Well yes she will, we'll see if it works," He answered. Lucy looked at savannah longing to take this all away from her.**

"**We'll start her on it by the end of the week ok?" He asked. Lucy sighed she was happy Savannah would be okay but she was still terrified for her. She finally sighed looking back at Kevin.**

"**Okay," Kevin said. He looked at Lucy understanding her, and trying so hard to comfort her. _How had their lives gone from perfect to this, in such short notice?_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Different **

_**Four years later…**_

**Savannah ran up the steps looking back to make sure her brother was still behind her. She laughed as she watched him slowly run up the steps with his little baby legs. Six-year-old Savannah was starting first grade, as she entered the building she listened to her little shoes slap the ground as she ran down the hall laughing and giggling.**

"**Wait up! Wait up Savannah!" Alexander cried running after his sister. Lucy was trailing behind the two of them as she slowly walked through the door pushing a baby carriage with her third child, one-year-old Lacey inside. Lacey gurgled as shestuck her little foot in her mouth, and looked up at her mom. **

"**What are you doing Lacey?" Lucy said smiling. Her youngest child giggled kicking her foot to the side of the stroller. "Wait up both of you"**

"**I win!" Savannah cried reaching the classroom. She stood on hertiptoes trying to see into the room. Alex ran up to her and stopped taking a deep breath; he then looked behind him and watched his mom make her way towards them. Alex looked slightly up looking at his sister. While Savannah was two and a half years older then him, she wasn't much taller. Her four-year-old brother was up to her shoulder, and she was six. Lucy opened the door and ushered her two children in pushing the stroller behind them.**

"**Hello, I'm Mrs. Sesame," Said a tall lady with short blond hair, She was wearing a yellow dress that reminded savannah of the sun.**

"**I'm Savannah," She said smiling; she extended her little hand to shake Mrs. Sesame's.**

"**Nice to meet you," She smiled shaking her hand. "Are these your siblings?"**

"**Yeah, That's Alex and that's Lacey," she said pointing to them. "Did you create Sesame Street?"**

"**No," She laughed.**

"**Savannah" Lucy cried. "Sorry"**

"**No problem, Savannah why don't you go have a seat on the rug next to everybody else" Mrs. Sesame said smiling. Savannah skipped over to the rug, waving goodbye to her mom and brother.**

"**Me too!" Alex said. Lucy grabbed the little boys shirt and pulled him back.**

"**You are going to pre-school" Lucy smiled. "Bye" Lucy waved and pulled Alex out of the room by his hand. Savannah looked around the room and at the other kids. She felt like they were all staring at her, maybe that's because they were. Savannah wrinkled her face and stared back. _What are they looking at?

* * *

_**

**Savannah sat in the back seat of the car brushing her brother's hand off her; he kept poking her to get her attention.**

"**Savannah!" He whined.**

"**Leave me alone," She cried.**

"**Savannah what's wrong?" Lucy asked. **

"**I'm different mommy," Savannah said.**

"**What? What are you talking about?" Lucy said puzzled.**

"**I'm shorter then the rest of the kids, they all treated me like I was weird" Savannah said looking out the window.**

"**Savannah, your not different your just shorter then them" Lucy said trying to comfort her.**

"**Yeah exactly, I'm different and to them I'm a freak!" Savannah cried throwing her hands over her head.**

"**Savannah you're not a freak, where would you get that idea?" Lucy said annoyed.**

"**A boy in school called me a freak in recess," Savannah said quietly. **

"**Your not a freak, Savannah" Lucy said looking at her daughter through the rearview mirror. She was leaning against the window with a sad look on her face that broke Lucy's heart.**

"**Maybe not to you" Savannah sighed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: My sister**

**Alex watched his sister sitting on the swings, ashe sat in the sandbox playing with Lacey. He was keeping an eye out for Savannah. He kept pulling sand out of Lacey's mouth because she loved eating it. Lacey let out a scream of frustration after the fourth time Alex pulled sand out of her mouth.**

"**AUNT RUTHIE!" Alex cried. 21 year-old Ruthie rushed over and picked up little Lacey.**

"**What are you doing no eating sand!" She said smiling. Ruthie was watching the three of them for Lucy because she was in town for Thanksgiving. "Yucky"**

"**Yummy" Lacey laughed. Ruthie walked over to a bench with Lacey and placed her in the stroller. Alex looked over at Savannah and saw a bunch of boys around her, he quickly jumped up and ran over.**

"**What are you doing!" He yelled at them.**

"**Buzz off little man, were bothering da wittle girl!" They laughed. Alex glared at them.**

"**Shut up" Savannah said getting off the swing, but she was much shorter then the boys tormenting her.**

"**Oh look it's a midget!" He laughed hysterically. The rest of them started laughing as well. Alex kicked the boy really hard in the shin, so that he let out a yelp of pain.**

"**LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Alex screamed at him, before shoving him to ground, Savannah grabbed Alex so he wouldn't go after him again. The boy got up and stepped toward Alex with his fist in the air. He was about to swing at him when he felt an arm on his.**

"**Lay a hand on my nephew and you'll be sorry little boy," Ruthie said threateningly. The little boy and his friends ran off crying. Ruthie picked up Alex and led the two of them over to the bench. "You okay?"**

"**I was protecting Savannah," He whispered shyly.**

"**Well, that's very noble of you" she said rubbing his hair. "Lets go home," He smiled up at Ruthie and gave Savannah a hug.**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Just to fill you in on the couplings and kids, it'll make the chapter less boring)

Matt/ Sarah: two kids; Christina 7, Ryan 3

Mary/Carlos: three kids; Charlie 9, Max 6, Emily 4.

Lucy/ Kevin: Savannah 8, Alex 6, Lacey 3, Eliza 1 and Christian 1

Simon/ Alyssa: three kids; Eleanor 5, Lisa 2, Tracker 9 months

Ruthie/ Martin: one kid; Terri 2

**Chapter seven: Family Reunion**

_**Two years later.**_

**Savannah walked up the driveway hand in hand with Lacey and Alex. The three of them ran ahead when their Grandma opened up the door. Savannah got their first, and gave her grandma a big hug. **

"**Grandma!" Alex screamed jumping into her arms.**

"**Grammy!" Lacey called. "Is everybody here?"**

"**Now they are," Annie said smiling down at Lacey. Lucy and Kevin walked in behind them, each of them carrying a little one. Lucy had one-year-old twins, Eliza and Christian.**

"**Hey," Lucy smiled.**

"**Aww, They are to cute Luce" Annie said hugging her daughter. Lucy smiled, looking down at her daughter. Lucy place Eliza down beside her brother, and the two of them ran off chasing after their siblings. Lucy spotted Mary and ran over and gave her a huge hug crying.**

"**Hey Lucy, "Mary said smiling.**

"**Long time no see," Lucy laughed wiping away her tears.**

"**Yes, I want you to meet my little ones." Mary laughed. "Cause you've only seen pictures" She pulled over two boys. **

"**Let me guess," She pointed to the taller one. "Charlie"**

"**Yes, and this is Max, and Emily is the four year old around here somewhere running around in a pink dress." Mary laughed. **

"**They're so cute," Lucy said. "They're nine and six right?" **

"**Yes," Mary nodded.**

"**Can we go play with our cousins now?" Charlie asked.**

"**PLEASE!" Max begged jumping up and down.**

"**Yes, but cut that out Max," Mary said looking at max sternly. The two boys ran off to play. Lucy followed Mary out into the backyard where Matt and Sarah were sitting outside watching their kids run around. **

"**Lucy!" Matt cried jumping up to give his little sister a hug.**

"**Hey" She said. **

"**So how have you been?" Matt asked.**

"**I'm fine, you?" Lucy asked.**

"**Fine, hey come say hello to Ryan and Christina. They kept talking about seeing you the whole plane ride here, especially Chris" Matt said. "Chris, Ryan?"**

"**Aunt Lucy!" Christina called running over.**

"**Wow you got so big!" Lucy said picking her up.**

"**Yeah!" Chris said. Ryan walked over shyly and smiled.**

"**Hi" he said. "Where's Lacey?"**

"**Lacey's…" Lucy was about to say inside when Savannah came running outside screaming, running away from Charlie. Alex and Max running after them, Lacey lingered behind talking with a little girl slightly taller, in a pink summer dress, and Lucy figured it was Emily. "Right there" Lucy smiled. Ryan ran up to her smiling and the three kids started running around laughing.**

"**A lot of mini Camden's huh?" Lucy said. **

"**Yeah, but are there more mini Kinkerk's then Camden's?" Matt laughed.**

"**Well how many does Simon have anyway?" Lucy asked. **

"**See for yourself," Matt laughed. The gate opened and Simon and his wife Alyssa walked in, two little ones running ahead of him.**

"**Hey Simon," Lucy said giving her brother a hug. They had just started talking when Annie announced that dinner was ready.**

**They had set up two huge tables in the back yard, one for the grownups and one for the kids. Eric and Annie sat at the head of the grownup table and Matt and Sarah sat across from them. Lucy sat next her mother with baby Eliza next to her in a high chair. Kevin sat next to Eliza with Christian on his other side. Ruthie and Martin sat next to Kevin, with Simon and Alyssa across from them with their youngest child, Tracker next to them. Mary sat next to Eric with Carlos next to her, and at the children's table, 12 year-olds Sam and David sat at the head of one side with their Niece Terri in the middle and Charlie and Savannah sat at the head of the other side. Alex and Lacey sat next to Savannah, across from Max and Emily who were next to Charlie. Ryan sat next Lacey, with his sister Christina beside him. Across from them, Eleanor and Lisa sat next Sam and David. As they ate their dinner talk of television and movies filled their table. Sam and David fought over whether Math was harder then History while Charlie and Savannah talked about their mother's, and how crazy they were at times.**

"**Hey Savannah how come your so tall?" Max asked.**

"**What are you talking about?" Savannah asked sharply.**

"**In all of the pictures your really short!" Max laughed hysterically.**

"**Shut your mouth!" Charlie snapped, Savannah looked at Charlie and then glared at Max before jumping up and running inside.**


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters, or the song don't walk away by Shawn McDonald)

**Chapter eight: Charlie**

"**Savannah?" Lucy yelled after her, Lucy started to get up when she saw Charlie run inside after her. Mary jumped up and ran over to Max screaming at him.**

"**What did you say?" She screamed. **

"**Nothing!" Max cried. "I just asked her why's she was so tall!"**

"**Was it some wise crack, what is it with you and your mouth?" she yelled.**

"**No, I was serious she was short in every picture I saw!" He cried. Mary shook her head and yanked max out of his seat and pulled him in the house Lucy right behind them. Lucy followed the sound of savannahs sobs to the upstairs bathroom.**

"**Savannah?" Lucy asked.**

"**Go away!" Savannah cried. Charlie poked his head out.**

"**Can I talk with her aunt Lucy?" Charlie asked. Lucy looked at him and nodded. Lucy stood outside the door.**

"**Luce,"**

"**Ok, Ok!" Lucy sighed going downstairs into the kitchen with Mary.**

"**Luce, Charlie's good at this he's always apologizing for MAX!" Mary said glaring at her son.**

"**I said sorry!" He said rolling his eyes. "Can I go back to eating?"**

"**No, Anyway—" Mary said ignoring her son.**

"**Mary!" Lucy snapped.**

"**Lucy he is so difficult I don't understand him, Charlie's a perfect little angel," Mary sighed. Max looked at the floor sadly.**

"**Mary, let him go outside," She said glaring at her sister.**

"**Go on," Mary said waving him out, Max left quietly.**

"**Mary, you hurt his feelings!"**

"**Luce, He's a monster sometimes!" **

"**Don't say that in front of him though!" Lucy cried.**

"**He has some thing attention Defensive hyper disease or something…"**

"**You mean ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder?" Lucy asked.**

"**Yeah that's it, and he's impossible no matter what I say he refuses and he's bouncing all over the place getting into fights! He's my son so I have to love him but he's impossible—" Mary stopped, putting her head in her hand.**

"**Mary you love him you know that, all kids are difficult some are just more difficult then other's but he's such a sweet boy," Lucy said.

* * *

**

"**Savannah my brother's a jerk and he says things that are mean he doesn't mean to—"Charlie said.**

"**Of course your going to stick up for him, go away Charlie!" Savannah said glaring at him.**

"**I'm not sticking up for him, but he doesn't think before he talks it has to do with some thing he has ADD or something"**

"**So"**

"**So, he didn't do it to hurt you,on top of that he's sixyou think he understands…" Charlie stopped. **

"**You think you understand, tell me what I have, I want to hear you say it. You even know what it is?" Savannah said glaring at him.**

"**I don't know,"**

"**That's right because this is what the third maybe fourth time I've ever even seen you. Because you live in New York and you're the only cousins who don't come out for Christmas, so you don't know anything about me or why I'm a freak! You only know what your mom told you or what you overheard." Savannah said.**

"**Fine, but I do know your not a freak at least not because your short, maybe for other reasons, your almost my height and I'm only a year older, less even." Charlie said shaking his head. "Excuse me I'm going to go back to the party" Savannah stood in the bathroom taking in what he had said. **

**Charlie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mom and aunt talking. **

"**She's upstairs, feeling sorry for herself!" Charlie said in a nasty tone, before running out of the house.**

"**Something tells me it didn't go so well," Mary shrugged. Lucy looked at her and shook her head; she was about to go upstairs when Savannah came down.**

"**Where'd Charlie go?" Savannah asked. Mary pointed towards the back door. Savannah smiled and went outside, Charlie was sitting at the empty table while the rest of the kids ran around dancing to the music and laughing. "Hey" Charlie looked at her and then slumped down in his chair.**

"**Hey," He said.**

"**Listen your right, I'm a freak but I'm a freak because of how I acted," Savannah said. Charlie looked up at her. "Listen I know your brother wasn't trying to hurt me but I got defensive, I'm sorry,"**

"**It's ok," Charlie, said smiling at her, Charlie looked up as they started playing a slow song.**

"**You want to dance?" Charlie asked her smiling.**

"**Sure," Savannah said smiling back. The two of them got up and walked away from the table as they danced under the moon, the two of them listened to the music. All the kids around them looked at them and started dancing the older ones paired off with each other and the little ones danced in a circle around them giggling.**

_And when I look into your eyes I see the hurt and the confusion The pain as it rolls down your face and the questions in your mind_

_And I know, 'cause I've been there yes, I know, 'cause I've been there, time and time again  
And don't you walk, don't you walk away 'Cause He will never desert you_

**Lucy and Mary went out into the backyard and watched their children dancing, and they listened to the music, and felt their hearts breaking. Lucy knew Savannah was hurting and she couldn't help her, but in one night Charlie made that all go away. Mary knew that Charlie was hurt that she had left him for two years and that he was walking on eggshells around her so that she wouldn't leave. Mary knew that Charlie was so good for that reason. Mary watched Charlie dancing with Savannah and saw a look in his eye's she hadn't seen since he was a baby. He was happy.**

_He'll never let you down Don't walk away from Him, no, no, no, no, no  
You're always telling me that you don't need to change That you're fine with who you are  
When I look at you, I see you filling your life with all that you can find _

_Hoping and wishing this world can bring you  
A little peace of mind well, stop looking, 'cause He's right in front of your eyes_

**The entire family watched all the kids dance, Lucy stood there crying and felt a hand link into hers. She looked up and saw Kevin, she leaned her head against him and walked out and danced with the kids. Mary found Carlos and pulled him out to dance with her. Soon everyone was dancing, and Charlie and Savannah looked up to see everyone dancing around them. Charlie looked over at his mom and dad, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Savannah brushed it off and then laid her head back on Charlie chest.**

_'Cause He will never give up on you today No, don't walk away  
'Cause He'll never let you go No, no, no, no  
Don't walk away Don't walk away  
'Cause He'll never let you go today Don't walk away from Him_

**Savannah looked up at Charlie as the song ended. **

"**Charlie, Go talk to your mom" Savannah smiled. "I have to talk to mine" Charlie nodded and walked away. Savannah stood there and thanked god for her cousin Charlie, and her family. Savannah walked over to her parents and hugged them.**


End file.
